


"God, I Love Pool."

by draconica



Category: Left 4 Dead (Video Games)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Nick is too damn Horny, PWP without Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 05:42:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30067551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draconica/pseuds/draconica
Summary: Nick loves his pool table. He also loves Ellis. And after a week long without his hick, he decides to combine the two.
Relationships: Ellis/Nick (Left 4 Dead)
Kudos: 6





	"God, I Love Pool."

It was rough. It was hurried. It was electric.

The way Nick dragged him through the house the moment he'd got through the front door, murmuring something about being as horny as a goddamn rhino and about how Nick had gone stir crazy without his ass for a whole week.

Ellis could think of no better way of being greeted after a long time away from home than having Nick pawing all over him, kissing him roughly. It said "I've missed you, I love you." far better than words did.

He was surprised, though, that Nick guided him past the living room with the comfy couch that had survived many of their energetic romps, past the kitchen where they'd indulged on top of the counter a couple of times, even past the stairs that led to their bedroom and the glorious king-sized bed. Instead, Ellis got the surprise of his life when Nick opened the door to the basement, flicked the light on and then pulled Ellis down the stairs.

Nick had recently had the basement converted into a pool room, complete with a mini bar in the corner. It was often that he invited some of his conman buddies to shoot some pool and maybe play some poker, but Ellis had hardly ever been down here. He had, once or twice, played pool with the gambler (losing each time, of course) but other than that, the hick had no reason to visit this luxury add-on that Nick had insisted on converting.

Now though, Nick activated the red and purple neon lights that lined the walls and then the small spotlights of the ceiling. Finally, he switched on the elongated, pleasant light that hung over the pool table. It flickered a little on start up, but then bathed the green felt quite nicely.

"Nick, did'ya wanna play pool or sumthin'? Ellis asked cluelessly, to which the gambler only chuckled and kissed him hard, cupping Ellis' ass and grabbing it, groping it, hoisting the kid off the floor entirely. Ellis gasped into the kiss, giving Nick the perfect chance to press his tongue inside and let it dance with Ellis'.

The older man, still carrying his lover, moved over to the pool table and dropped Ellis onto it, his legs dangling over the edge. Ellis jumped and let out a mewl, fisting his hands into the gambler's pristine suit jacket and tugging him closer, leaning back on the table slightly to wrap his legs around him.

Nick reached for Ellis' hat and chucked it aside. It clattered somewhere on the carpet but was paid no mind - Nick was too busy lifting up Ellis' shirt. He dipped his head down and latched his teeth to a nipple, grazing a bite over the small, pink nub. Ellis moaned aloud and moved one of his fists into the other man's hair to grasp at his locks, completely messing up the slick style it was usually adorned with. Nick didn't seem to mind, though, and moved his head to the other nipple to give it the same arousing treatment. This kept up for a while before Nick pulled the cream shirt up and off, throwing it to the side next to Ellis' forgotten cap.

"Oh, Nick," moaned the mechanic as the gambler lapped at his throat, biting at his clavicle and collarbone. The stimulation immediately made Ellis a puddle of goo, melted from the anticipation of what was to come.

Both of them, by the looks of things.

Ellis tugged and wrenched at Nick's jacket, slipping it off his shoulders and letting it drop before undoing the buttons of the suave man's dress shirt, almost ripping the fabric in the process.

"This shirt's expensive," Nick reprimanded and helped to remove it but chuckled into Ellis' neck. continuing to pleasure the boy in subtle ways.

Ellis' hands slipped from Nick's shoulders and slid down to travel the expanse of the man's chest, brushing through soft chest hair. Ellis was a sucker for chest hair (amongst other things) and found it to be an arousing plaything. He pulled the gambler against him and made sure their chests rubbed together, Ellis' smooth and toned torso against Nick's furred one. He instantly groaned his approval, and Nick chuckled again.

Reaching into the pocket of the hick's coveralls, Nick found the tube of lube that the kid always carried around for just such occasion. Nick and Ellis were certainly no strangers to bouts of sex in spontaneous and exotic places, such was their mutual appetite for each other.

After retrieving the tube, Nick's fingers tugged and pulled at Ellis' boxers until they slid down his smooth, gorgeous thighs enough to let his proud erection spring free into Nick's waiting hand like a homing missile. It was leaking with milky pre-cum already, something that Nick was always very proud of achieving so early on in foreplay.

Ellis, now as naked as the day he was born, looked down at his own stiff sex, at Nick admiring it and stroking it, and pressed his lips into an 'o' shape. It still amazed him that Nick was still attracted to him after all their years together. Mind you, Nick hardly ever let him forget it.

The conman bent over and took Ellis' length into his mouth in one swoop, biting at the base gently, and Ellis threw his head back and let out a yowl in pleasure, hands back to gripping at his lover's head, raking through dark hair. Nick then took him all the way to the back of his throat and began a series of tight swallows.

"Oh! Oooh, Nick... oh Christ, tha's good..." Ellis' leg spread a bit, rising as Nick continued to pleasure him. The mechanic knew almost every one of Nick's dirty little secrets, and knew very well that the conman loved to give head as much as he loved to receive it.

Whilst giving Ellis what he wanted, Nick's hand moved to undo his own belt and fly, shimmying the suit pants from his legs until they pooled at his feet. He then began to rub at his own erection, trapped within his briefs and aching to be released, aching to be sheathed inside Ellis and pounding him hard. And, oh yes, was that going to happen.

Nick's mouth hesitantly left the gorgeous cock, a thin trail of saliva and pre-cum keeping it and Nick's lips connected for a brief moment before breaking. In the dim, purple and red lighting, Ellis saw the shine on the gambler's lips as he grinned, poking his tongue out to lick them clean of moisture, and that was enough to make Ellis' erection twitch with excitement.

"Turn around and bend over," Nick ordered, that devil's smile still present. Ellis nodded eagerly, not wasting any more time as he slipped off the edge of the table and did just that, bracing his hands on the green felt and jutting his peachy ass out, begging the conman to continue as he winked over his shoulder at the man.

Nick leaned over him, twisting his head expertly until they could sloppily press their mouths together in a heated kiss. Then he began to slink down Ellis' body, never losing contact with his mouth as he licked over Ellis' shoulders, down the curve of his spine and bit at his lower back. That tongue never stopped until it found Ellis' pucker nestled between his buttocks and slipped inside, coating it with saliva.

Ellis bucked, his entire body jerking as Nick began to work him, inside and out. He thought it couldn't get any better until Nick's hands spread his cheeks wider apart and the conman began to bite down there.

"JESUS!" Ellis howled as his arms gave way and let him rest his upper body onto the pool table, clawing helplessly at the soft felt and no doubt damaging it. "Oh shit... oh shit, oh shit! Nick!"

Nick just grinned, lapping at his lover's pucker until it was nice and wet. Whilst doing this, he tugged off his own briefs and lathered the lubricant he'd retrieved from Ellis earlier onto his palm and started to stroke himself, hand rocketing up and down his thick dick. He had to make sure it was perfect - as much as he loved rough, hard sex, he could never stand the thought of hurting Ellis, not even if it meant a little extra pleasure for himself.

When he stood, Ellis gave a whine at the loss of pleasure, but soon became breathless as Nick pressed the entirety of his body against Ellis, his dick slipping and sliding between Ellis’ ass cheeks, rubbing there.

“How hard, El?” Nick asked, one arm hooking around Ellis’ chest and lifting him up against him whilst the other moved down to fondle at the hick’s cock, now crimson with desire.

“Hard, real hard,” Ellis replied breathily, turning his head slightly and allowing Nick to kiss his cheek. “Fuck me ‘till I scream…”

“I can manage that,” teased the gambler as he pressed Ellis down again until he was bent down nicely and then shifted slightly before bucking forward, looking down and watching himself sink deeper into Ellis’ ass. The kid gave a gasp and then a long moan as he felt the length penetrate, relaxing until it was able to slide in comfortably.

Both men paused then, allowing the feeling to settle. Nick passed the time of this interval by laying soft kisses across Ellis’ shoulder blades, hot breath stimulating Ellis and making his cheeks turn red.

After a time, Nick gave a few experimental thrusts with his hips, smiling as Ellis gave another moan and started to buck back into him. Nick was a notorious tease and often only gave Ellis the softest, most gentle thrusts he could muster. And tonight, apparently, was no exception.

“Aww shit, c’mon, Nick… harder, please!” whined the hick, frustrated when Nick’s hands planted themselves onto Ellis hips in order to anchor him there, disallowing any movement from the kid. But, for once, Nick felt some pity for him. His hands shifted until they one was on Ellis’ thigh, the other on his buttock, and bent his legs slightly, locking against him before he pistoned his hips back and forth into his lover, as hard and as fast as he’d wanted.

“Yes! Yeah, tha’s it! Oh, NICK!”

“Fuck…” Nick rasped in response and looked down, watching his dick slap in and out of Ellis’ sweet ass, the lubricant making it shine. Obviously, a week long without this had starved the mechanic as well, a point proved when the kid began humping and writhing against the table, drooling onto it. The sight of that was far more arousing than the spectacle of watching his cock thrusting into him. “Oh, Ellis…”

“More, more!” Ellis cried, begging into the felt as Nick laid a firm bite to the back of his neck like an animal. “Fuck me harder- oh Christ! There! Right there!”

Ellis said nothing more after that but continued to moan, over and over again to the rhythm of the creaking table beneath and the slap of skin-to-skin. It was when one of Nick’s hands moved onto Ellis’ erection and started pumping, hand still coated with lubricant, that Ellis finally let loose, screaming as he’d promised into the thankfully sound-proofed basement as he hit his orgasm, semen shooting out to cover Nick’s hand and spatter onto the table’s surface and no doubt leaving stains.

Nick didn’t care about that, though. He cared about the throbbing of his penis as it pounded into Ellis through his orgasm. Once he was sure Ellis had finished, he suddenly pulled out and away, making Ellis moan again.

“Kid, on your back…” he panted, his own erection still standing tall. Ellis was still very dazed, but did as he was told, twisting his body languidly until he was laying back on the table, legs parted in invitation. Nick wasted no time in pushing himself back inside again to the appreciated noise that came from Ellis’ lips. His hands then moved to spread Ellis’ legs up and out, holding one in each hand as he continued to fuck his partner with increased fervor. 

Ellis was enjoying it a second time around, so much in fact that, to his amazement, he was starting to get hard again just minutes after coming. Nick had the power to make him do that, defying biology somewhat, but he was always grateful for it. Raising his arms above his head, he turned until his face was pressed against his tattooed arm, looking up at Nick through his eyelashes and moaning, coaxing him on.

“Come inside’a me, Nick…” he beckoned, smiling slightly as his eyes fluttered.

“Yeah… fuck yeah…” Nick growled, jaw going slack and eyes fluttering as his pleasure began to crash. His fingertips turned white as they grasped onto Ellis’ legs and he gave a howl in ecstasy, jetting hard into Ellis without abandon. Ellis moaned over and over, his stimulation beginning to rise again as Nick finished. But, astonishingly, the gambler didn’t stop there.  
He was panting as he hovered over Ellis, hips still leisurely moving back and forth inside of him. Nick kissed him hard, slipping his tongue over the kid’s chin before finally finding his mouth and duelling their tongues.

“Hang on, kid…” Nick pushed Ellis up the table a bit more and the mechanic wondered just what the man was up to. He obeyed the command and shifted until he was lying in the center of the table. Miraculously, with Nick still buried deep inside him, the gambler followed until they were both lying across the felt together, Nick on top of Ellis. Nick was mindful that Ellis’ erection had returned but also that they’d both just come. That knowledge didn’t stop him though. “Brace yourself.”

Ellis barely got the chance to question him before Nick began to thrust into him again, just as hard and as deep as before as he sought out his prostate. Ellis’ back arched as his legs were spread wide, his arms rose to hook behind the gambler’s neck, pulling him in closer as they fucked in a third position. “O-oh! Nick! Aww, shit, yeah!”

“Ellis…” Nick breathed and pressed their foreheads together, his eyes shutting tight as he worked his hips. “See how horny you make me, El?”

“Uh-huh…” Ellis winced at the assault of pleasure, not just physically, but emotionally as well. Having Nick next to him, against him, inside him after a whole week of just phone calls and occasional text messages… it made his chest hurt with affection. Tightening his arms around his lover, he arched his back and moaned louder and louder as a second orgasm approached.

This time, Nick’s climax seemed to be stampeding toward him even faster. Watching the hick below him gasping and writhing with pleasure made his head spin. God… he’d missed the kid so goddamn much. Pressing his face against Ellis’ neck, he bit at the skin and pounded harder, urging their climaxes onwards to the sound of Ellis purring his name.

It didn’t take long this time before they were tumbling over the edge together with two long moans, Ellis’ nails clawing at the gambler’s sweat-slicked back as his erection jerked a second time, spilling white seed all over their abdomens as it was rubbed by Nick’s stomach with each pound into his ass.

“Ellis!” Nick called out into Ellis’ shoulder as he hit his peak, his thrusts beginning to slow and grow steady as he rode out the waves gradually.

Ellis’ limbs thudded as they all hit the table in exhaustion, panting like a happy dog. Nick chuckled breathlessly against his lover’s skin, rubbing his hands up Ellis’ sides as they caught their breaths.

“Holy… holy shit…” Ellis managed to say and then shifted slightly on the table. “Man, Nick, ah can’t feel my legs.”

Nick’s head rose to grin at him. “Well, we can’t stay here all night,” he mused and crossed his arms over Ellis chest, just watching his flushed face as he regained his composure.

Ellis looked down his nose at his lover and cocked an eyebrow. “What’cha lookin’ at?”

“You,” Nick replied simply. “I missed you, Overalls.”

Ellis grinned. “You mean ya missed my ass?”

Nick outright laughed. “Well, honestly yes, but I mean it. I missed you, El.” He rose and placed a soft kiss onto the kid’s lips, brushing the sweaty locks from his forehead.

“Missed ya, too.” Ellis smiled. “Uh… sorry ah wrecked the table there…” he blushed and saw some of the stains he’d left on the felt, not to mention the claw marks. Nick just shrugged.

“That’s okay. It can be replaced.”

They slowly made their way off the table and surveyed the mess they’d made; not just to the pool table and the room, but also to each other. “What’s say we have a shower and then get some dinner, huh?” Nick suggested, bringing Ellis into his arms. When Ellis gave him a look, he grinned and shook his head. “Just to get clean, Overalls. I’m not that much of an animal.”

“Maybe not, but you're still a big cuddly bear to me.”

“Whatever,” the conman smiled, not entirely agreeing with the comparison, but accepting it anyway. He placed a hand onto Ellis’ lower back and guided him towards the stairs, letting him go first in order to give him a pleasant view of the kid’s red ass as he ascended. Nick then looked back down into the basement, at their scattered clothes and ruined pool table, and smiled to himself.

God, he loved pool.


End file.
